


My wings only for you to feel

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fascinated by Castiels wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wings only for you to feel

It was early morning but Sam was already up and in the kitchen while Dean was still sleeping soundly in his room after they came back to the bunker from a long day out on a hunt. Sam had just made some coffee as the subtle flutter of wings was to hear and Castiel stood behind him. Sam knew it at once. “Morning Cas.” He said and turned. “Morning,” the angel answered. “Anything you want? Or why are you here?” Sam wanted to know but Castiel only shook his head. Sam understood and smiled. When the angel turned up like this he usually needed a break from his heavenly duties and he liked to spend some time with the Winchesters.  


They went over to Sam’s room so that they wouldn’t wake Dean up. They sat down on the bed and filled each other in on what had happened lately. Then something came to Sam’s mind. “Hey, uhm, can I ask you something?” he asked and Cas nodded. “Sure, what do you want to know?” “I was wondering how your wings look like. I’ve never seen them. I’m just curious.”  


A little smile appeared on Castiel’s lips. “I can show them to you, if you like.” Sam nodded in excitement. Cas stood in front of him and spread out his wings. Sam gasped. “Woah, they are amazing! “ He reached out hesitantly to touch them gently. Cas was still smiling proudly as he let Sam touch and explore his wings. “Actually they’re even bigger but I can’t unfold them completely here. They are very strong. You know how far and fast they can take me.”  


Sam had surrounded Cas and traced the fragile looking structure of the wings with his fingertips causing Cas to shiver a little. Sam giggled. “They look so fragile and fluffy; it’s almost unbelievable they are so strong. They look beautiful,” Sam said fascinated. “Of course they do they are wings of an angel,” Castiel said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam was facing him again and was taken by surprise as Cas folded his wings around him. Despite his height Sam fitted beneath them completely and they felt warm and soft around him.  


“Now you know how my wings feel.”


End file.
